Love Thy Enemy
by hpfanantic
Summary: Post DH, Pre –epilogue. Hermione returns for her seventh year at Hogwarts after the war and surprise, surprise! So is Draco Malfoy. – Will old animosity rise? Or will Hermione discover that behind Draco's hostile facade resides a troubled mind?


There was a deafening sound of thunder as the heavy rain continued to pour relentlessly outside. I was thinking of those poor first years that must be drenched from head to toe and near freezing to death by having to reach the castle by boat in this horrid weather. Luckily I was in the safe confines of one of the thestral drawn carriages, the walls shielding me from the intruding wetness; I'm not too fond of the rain. With a pang, I remembered the beginning of fourth year when it had been raining just as violently and I had been thinking about the exact same thing, the only difference that time was Harry and Ron were sitting beside me in the carriage. This time round, it was Ginny and Luna instead. It was simply odd in my opinion, heading for Hogwarts without Harry and Ron for the first time in my life.

Hogwarts... and no Harry and Ron. There was an absence inside of me that was new and unfamiliar.

Of course, I did give them quite a scolding when I discovered that neither of them was planning on returning for their seventh year, but instead decided to take Kingsley's offer and head straight for the auror department. The three of us did contribute to quite a _great _deal in saving the wizarding world from the most evil dark wizard of all time anyway, so I guess completing your school education wasn't necessary to get employed at the ministry or anywhere for that matter. I on the other hand; completing the rest of _my_ education is absolutely essential-even if it meant doing it without your two best friends with you. Well I had guessed there would be more time to focus on studying without Harry and Ron there to distract me all the time.

"What are you thinking about? Your facial expression seems rather odd." Luna snapped me out of my reverie. _Odd?_ I thought that was a bit rich coming from _Luna_. The carriages were starting to slow down as I let out a sigh. "Oh nothing... just thinking about how this is the first time I'm going to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron." "Don't worry Hermione, if you're suffering from a bit of nostalgia, I can pretend to be Ron and Luna'll be Harry... although we may have to dye her hair black if you want it to be convincing, but I don't really fancy snogging you Hermione." Ginny was laughing loudly at her pathetic attempt at a joke.

Yes, _finally_. After seven years of bickering, 'hating' each other, making up again and just plain old pent up sexual tension between the two of us, Ron and I had finally come to our senses and admitted that we actually _liked_ each other. The past few months after the 'second war' as everyone likes to refer to it as; I lived in absolute bliss. Ron showed me a side of him that I didn't think ever existed, he was mature for one –yeah I know, I must be joking- but no, Ron Weasley is capable of maturity. He was sweet, he was caring, he was... everything I ever dreamed that Ron could be and he was. Of course he was still _Ron_, with his ridiculous sense of humour, his never ceasing hunger for food and his short temper but he was different from the Ron I once knew. Maybe it was because of what we've been through... me, him and Harry.

The carriage came to a sharp halt and I clutched the edge of my seat to keep from tumbling over. I could hear the sound of thestrals playing with the gravel under their feet as they waited for students to descend the carriages. I followed after Ginny, Luna close behind me. It was still raining but not as heavily as before; it didn't make much of a difference because everyone became soaked within seconds. I flicked my plastered hair out of my face just in time to see the person who had just gotten out of the carriage in front.

Draco Malfoy.

Incredible it was that the Malfoys still had enough pride to send their son back to Hogwarts to repeat his seventh year. You figured the shame would've been too much to handle and they weren't ever going to show their faces in society again, what with where their loyalties had lied in the second war and all. Not that they_ could_ show their faces if they wanted to -both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were currently in a cell somewhere together in Azkaban. The wizengamot found them to be guilty and they were arrested on the charges of 'being active death eaters, contributing to the second rise of Voldemort and for crimes against muggleborns', just to name a few.

Nevertheless it was their son Draco Malfoy here alright; there was no mistaking the signature blond- white hair and his unusually pale complexion. I quickly averted my gaze to the ground when he turned and caught me ogling him, surely with my unflattering, disbelieving eyes. Out of the corners of my vision- as I still had my eyes elsewhere besides directly at him- I noticed him staring at me with an impassive expression. Not able to avoid it any longer without looking conspicuous about it, I finally lifted my eyes to meet his grey ones. We held each other's gaze for a moment, his face still unreadable as I stared back intently as he was, with what I hoped was my most unwelcoming expression. This quiet exchange between us was interrupted as students started to shuffle their way towards the now open gates and head for the castle. I made my way forward, trying not to feel too disturbed about Malfoy being here. For a _whole_ year.

He must have had his reasons for being here; maybe he wanted to pursue a higher career path, a job at the ministry perhaps? Well, whatever his motivations were - I was not going let him get in my way this year.


End file.
